


Акелы

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, implied minor character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: «Закон Джунглей суров: промахнулся — уходи». Мэллори не смирился.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/Q
Series: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Акелы

Он никогда не хотел, чтобы его вынудили уйти, как Оливию. Не хотел, чтобы вынесли с рабочего места — как её же, в некотором смысле. Даже если это сделает Бонд.

Тем более, если этим займётся Бонд.

А тот не доживёт — Мэллори не обольщался насчёт своей безопасности на посту М, как и понимал, что у агентов с двумя нулями срок годности ещё меньше. В МИ-6 жили по законам Джунглей, и никогда Мэллори не вспоминал Киплинга так часто, как во время работы здесь.

«Закон Джунглей суров: промахнулся — уходи», — он не хотел промахнуться настолько, чтобы Джунгли вздыхали о том, что вожак ошибся.

«Дело ведь не в том, что Стая осталась без добычи, в конце концов, в джунглях полно живности, дело в том, что Вожак не может ошибиться. Никогда, ни разу».

Иногда он почти жалел, когда Бонд возвращался. Возвращался, чтобы снова уйти и балансировать на грани промаха — раз за разом заставляя Мэллори вглядываться в сухие строчки отчётов, с невозмутимым лицом слушать доклады Кью...

У Бонда был срок годности, у самого Мэллори — тоже. У агентов, которые рано или поздно исчезали, как неприметный 009 или жизнерадостный 003. У Кью, казалось, срока не было.

Он словно выпал из времени — сухощавый парень в сером свитере, пугающе эффективный, язвительный и до странности уютный. В МИ-6 нет места уюту и никогда не появится, поэтому чувство коробило. Царапало неправильностью. Мэллори перетряхнул досье Кью десяток раз, но не обнаружил ни единой зацепки.

Единственное, что настораживало — неясно откуда взявшееся искусство смешивать крепкие напитки. Впрочем, Кью достаточно долго работал с Бондом — кто знает, чему и при каких обстоятельствах они друг друга обучили. Навык бармена не попал бы в досье, не отметься Кью в одной из ненавистных ему полевых операций, где он виртуозно изобразил, собственно, бармена.

Мэллори так и не смог отвязаться от смутного беспокойства, которое вызывал у него лохматый парень с жёстким взглядом и кошачьими манерами. Но понимал, почему Бонд в свободное время пропадает в техотделе.

Впрочем, Мэллори не желал знать, что их на самом деле связывает. Эти двое тревожили его, как зажжённый костёр рядом со взрывчаткой — одна искра и всё разнесёт к чертям.

Мэллори ждал, когда Бонд не вернётся. Он ждал, чтобы законно покончить со своим беспокойством — непозволительным недоверием, и дождался, но не так, как предполагал.

Акела-Мэллори промахнулся. Его подпись разрешала операцию, обернувшуюся провалом. Акела-Бонд исчез окончательно, и «дружественная сторона» предоставила доказательства его гибели.

Акела-Кью уволился, ловко зачистив следы — так, что новый М даже не нашёлся, как упрекнуть в халатности наблюдателей. Зато похороны Бонду организовали впечатляющие: последний агент «старой гвардии», как-никак. Нынешние сотрудники с двумя нулями — все сплошь из нового набора, который проводил уже Мэллори.

Он передал их в наследство преемнику — и должен радоваться, что не заочно, как Оливия. Его не вынесли, он ушёл живым, ушёл почти сам.

Но провал операции — сумма мелких огрехов в подготовке, в анализе данных — это незаконченное дело. Мэллори анализировал его бесконечно, находил ошибки, исправлял в уме и не глядя заваривал новую порцию крепчайшего до горечи «Эрл Грея» без молока — вместо виски.

Кью терпеть не мог чай с молоком.

Бонд признавал только кофе.

Мэллори запер домашний бар и швырнул ключ в Темзу, поражаясь идиотизму поступка, — но так было легче сохранить рассудок. В конце концов, его не вышвырнули с позором из спецслужб, он остался на должности консультанта. Он ненавидел эту должность до красных пятен под веками — она означала провал.

Вожак ошибся. Пора на отдых, беспокоиться больше не о чем, но никто не выдал инструкции, как выключить эту функцию.

Новый М пару раз ненавязчиво подкидывал информацию о проверенных лечебно-восстановительных центрах и каком-то психотерапевте. Мэллори игнорировал этот хлам.

Однажды, после любезной и насквозь полезной стране и королеве трёхчасовой консультации, Мэллори поймал себя на том, что готов взломать замок на баре. Он нацепил шарф поверх пальто, пригладил шевелюру и отправился в бар.

В какой угодно, лишь бы не пить дома.

Он просто шёл, куда глаза глядят, подставляя лицо моросящему дождю. Пальцы замерзали в перчатках.

Вывеска вспыхнула неожиданно — неброская, но чем-то притягательная. Подвальный бар выглядел уютно. Мэллори пожал плечами и нырнул на лестницу.

Из полумрака пахнуло теплом и ароматом пряностей. Тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась за спиной. Мэллори проморгался.

За стойкой стоял Бонд.

— Приятного вечера, сэр, — он улыбнулся, не отрываясь от протирания бокалов.

Мэллори уселся за стойку. В горле запершило, и он пару минут молча смотрел, как знакомые, с выступающими венами руки управляются со стеклом.

— Что будете пить, сэр?

— Бонд, — прокаркал Мэллори.

Тот лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Расскажите рецепт, я смешаю. А может, что-то традиционное для начала?

— Виски, — отозвался Мэллори. Приглушённый жёлтый свет дробился в зеркалах за стойкой, под сводчатым потолком. Он словно бы часто-часто мерцал и туманил мозг.

Бокал стукнул о стойку.

— Ваш виски, сэр. За счёт заведения, как первому клиенту сегодня.

— Джеймс, это вы? — спросил Мэллори безнадёжно.

В серых глазах мелькнуло что-то — будто сожаление.

— Никак нет, сэр, здесь меня зовут агентом Джо.

— Агентом, — повторил Мэллори и в два глотка осушил бокал.

Виски провалился в желудок и растёкся жаром. Свет зарябил сильнее. Какого чёрта здесь делает Бонд и куда смотрят агенты МИ-6?

— Почему вы — агент Джо?

Бонд улыбнулся и взялся полировать стойку полотенцем.

— Так сказал Каф, когда нанял меня.

— Каф — это?..

— Мой босс, — Бонд вскинул взгляд — и Мэллори ощутил, как зашумело в ушах.

Никогда агент 007 не смотрел так бархатисто-спокойно, словно лаская — и вовсе не для работы. Бонд улыбался по-прежнему затаённо, так, что лучики-морщинки собирались в уголках глаз, но светился умиротворением, недоступным никому в МИ-6.

Мэллори стиснул и разжал кулак под стойкой. Поморгал, глядя на дно стакана — капельки расплывались, сквозь толстое стекло просвечивало дерево столешницы.

Ловушка? Подстава, чья-то игра?

— Мне нужно взбодриться, — пробормотал он.

— Арабский кофе, сэр? — мягко спросил Бонд. — Мы варим сами, безо всякой кофемашины. Как насчёт кардамона?

К чёрту всё, решил Мэллори.

— Давайте ваш кофе, агент Джо.

Мэллори знал, что уставился на Бонда просто неприлично — но тот не выдал себя ничем, даже зрачки не расширились. Он с явным удовольствием выставил на стойку керамические баночки с пряностями и взялся молоть кофе.

Движения его рук завораживали. Мэллори никак не мог понять, на месте или нет тонкий шрам от наручников, которым Бонд обзавёлся год назад. Проклятый мерцающий свет.

Хлопнула дверь. Мэллори сдержался, чтобы не обернуться, — а, услышав голос, стиснул зубы.

Этого не могло быть, но происходило.

— Вечер, агент Джо! Твой крышесносный кофе? На меня тоже делай. О, новенький. Как дела?

— Спасибо, отлично, как вы, — процедил Мэллори и добавил мысленно «какого дьявола, 003?»

Потому что это был он — плечистый, высокий, неуёмно жизнерадостный агент. Его похоронили пять лет назад.

— Джо бадяжит шикарный кофе, мужик, — провозгласил 003. — Агент, накапай мне той штуки с анисом.

Бонд со смешком выставил на стойку бокал — арак, судя по всему, и качественный. Мэллори задумчиво покрутил свой бокал и вздрогнул — тот оказался наполненным виски до краёв. Когда успел?

Не зря в отставку отправили, не зря. Стареет.

Хлопнула дверь. Мэллори с трудом удержался, чтобы не проглотить напиток залпом. Он не обернётся, нет.

— Как дела? О, кофе, мне тоже, пожалуйста, — худой парень в кепке умостился через два стула от Мэллори.

Тот слабо кивнул в ответ и присосался к бокалу. С парнем он работал всего три месяца — 005 погиб в первый год руководства Мэллори. Неприятный инцидент, но списали целиком на человеческий фактор.

— Кофе, сэр, — низко, с хрипотцой объявил Бонд, и Мэллори продрало ознобом от шеи до копчика.

Бонд наклонился к нему, глядя со знакомым прищуром, нежно и уверенно — как смотрел на своих женщин или на Кью. Но... гораздо честнее. Будто успокоился на чём-то и наслаждался тем, что делает.

— Благодарю, агент, — машинально ответил Мэллори. Напрягся — но Бонд уже отвернулся к 003. Тот увидел кофе и завопил что-то восторженное.

Мэллори сделал глоток и замер, смакуя обжигающую, с ароматом кардамона и перца горечь. Стукнула дверь... В который уже раз?

Мир прояснился. Мерцание света утихло, полумрак раздвинулся. Мэллори сжал в ладонях чашку.

Они все были здесь — каждый из «старой гвардии». Заходили, устраивались за столиками, резались в аэрохоккей и пили арак. Перед каждым стояла чашечка кофе, а то и не одна. Они шумели, смеялись, стучали бокалами и кружками. Бонд сновал туда-сюда в жёлтых бликах ламп, сильный, быстрый, в белой футболке на голое тело.

Мэллори не знал, сколько прошло времени и сколько он выпил.

Просто вдруг обнаружил, что зал опустел, а Бонд вышел из-за стойки и подметает пол.

— Вы закрываетесь? — тихо спросил Мэллори, опасаясь, что голос звучит нетвёрдо. Нет, выучку не пропьёшь — даже не дрожит.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, — отозвался Бонд. — Мы работаем до последнего клиента. У вас есть всё время мира. Ещё кофе?

— Пожалуй, — согласился Мэллори.

«Я десять лет за тебя беспокоился, — хотел добавить он. — Думаешь, так просто уйду?»

— Ему хватит, агент, — сказали за спиной. — Сэр слишком живой для наших напитков.

Мэллори окаменел.

Он развернулся медленно-медленно, утверждая ноги по обе стороны барного стула, готовый вскочить.

Кью смотрел из-под очков, укутанный по горло в серый свитер.

— Воды, сэр? — предложил он и жестом фокусника извлёк откуда-то прозрачный стакан.

— Надеюсь, это не вода Стикса, — отмер Мэллори.

Иррациональное облегчение мурашками прокатилось по телу: Кью всегда был самым разумным и логичным существом в МИ-6.

— Выпейте, сэр, вам поможет.

Мэллори послушался. Вода оказалась ледяной и искристой. Она пузырьками ударила в нос, обожгла нутро. Мир потемнел и качнулся, но тут же протаял уличным светом.

Мэллори очутился в белёсом круге фонаря. Мокрый асфальт блестел, пахло дождём и бетоном.

— Дьявольщина.

— Как раз напротив, сэр, — невозмутимо донеслось из-за спины.

Мэллори обернулся, как ужаленный, наплевав на профессиональную гордость. Кью стоял у обшарпанной стены — сплошной стены без признаков вывески или подвального входа. За правым плечом возвышался Бонд — в неправдоподобно белой и свежей футболке.

— Вы-то не умерли, — сказал Мэллори.

Одно из правил в его личном списке выживания гласило: «Если это происходит, веди себя так, как будто это происходит».

— Я и не могу умереть, — Кью пальцем поправил очки. — Информация, сэр. Мироздание стоит на информации, я живу, пока она есть. Информация, она как дом в нигде.

Мэллори вспомнил странное ощущение уюта, которое создавал Кью в техотделе. И понял, что ему вовсе не холодно в расстёгнутом пальто и после тёплого помещения.

— Агенты?

— Беспокойные души, — пожал плечами Кью. — Как вы. Вас не должно быть здесь, но вы разглядели вывеску. Так бывает иногда — когда тревога слишком сильна. Или сильно желание. — Он покосился через плечо на Бонда, и черты его на миг смягчились.

Мэллори решил не спрашивать об очевидном. Он задал другой вопрос:

— Агенты ничего не помнят?

— Да, сэр. Кофе довольно сильный. Их память — ощущения, но и те уходят с каждым визитом сюда. Однажды уйдут совсем, и тогда...

— Сияющий свет и в таком духе?

Кью коротко хмыкнул.

— Каф, время, — негромко подал голос Бонд.

— Да, мой дорогой.

Мэллори отвёл взгляд — Кью на ощупь сжал руку Бонда. Их пальцы переплелись.

— Последний вопрос. Почему именно агенты «два нуля»?

— Вы тоже были агентом высокого класса, сэр, — отозвался Кью. — Простите, нам пора.

— Но...

— Информация, сэр. И беспокойство. Два в одном. Счастливо вам оставаться.

Кью развернулся к Бонду. Тот кивнул Мэллори, улыбнувшись одними глазами. Они пошли по мокрому асфальту; блеск воды и фонарей маревом дрожал вокруг фигур, пока не растворил их вовсе.

Агенты с двумя нулями — настоящие психи, и у них высочайший доступ к информации по сравнению с другими. Ничто не возникает ниоткуда и не исчезает бесследно… Как и данные. Как и чувства, и опыт пережитого. Агенты к концу жизни — готовые к взрыву вулканы, куда им на покой.

Интересно, когда Кью проводит всех, он вернётся в МИ-6 или возьмёт под крылышко другую команду? А может, прямо сейчас где-нибудь в России, в ОАЭ или в Японии местный аватар Кью, поправляя очки, выдаёт гаджеты агентам...

Мэллори озяб. Он сунул руки в карманы. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то — крошечную термокружку. Он отвинтил крышку, понимая, что увидит.

Голова закружилась от аромата кофе, перца и кардамона.

— Ладно, Каф, — пробормотал Мэллори. — Идите вы к дьяволу.

Он осушил напиток одним глотком, выбросил кружку в урну и махнул проезжающему такси. От горячего кофе озноб пропал бесследно — и Мэллори обмяк на заднем сиденье, в кои-то веки наплевав на то, что человеку с его послужным списком расслабляться нельзя даже дома.

* * *

— Прекрасно выглядите, сэр, — констатировал М, открывая ноутбук. — Как вам понравился тот лечебный восстановительный центр?

Мэллори вежливо оскалился в ответ. Он прекрасно знал, что М в курсе: никакого центра Мэллори не посещал. Но плановый медосмотр показал, что при желании он бы прошёл полосу для агентов, хотя и по нижней планке.

— Размеренный образ жизни творит чудеса, — поделился Мэллори. — Что на повестке дня?

М тактично поддержал уход от темы, развернув на экране графики.

И слава богу, потому что Мэллори не смог бы ему объяснить, с какой стати полгода назад проснулся после попойки в баре обновлённым — энергичным, свежим и без тени беспокойства по поводу своего провала и выхода на пенсию. Закономерная смена деятельности, чего переживал? Да, погиб 007 — но агенты погибают, Бонд продержался дольше всех. И, хотя Мэллори всё бы отдал, чтобы снова взглянуть в серые глаза в лучиках-морщинках, он не был приучен желать несбыточного. Может, кто-то умел — и вытрясал у мироздания чудеса, но Мэллори хотел лишь покоя.

В тот день он впервые вышел на балкон и подставил лицо ветру. С наслаждением вдохнул сырой лондонский воздух. Мозг привычно отметил предполагаемые позиции снайперов и наблюдателей, но Мэллори было на них плевать.

Он оставил балконную дверь распахнутой настежь, разыскал позабытую турку и не спеша сварил кофе. Когда горьковатый, свежий аромат наполнил кухню, Мэллори подумал, что у него в квартире вполне уютно.

Надо наведаться на рынок и поискать настоящие восточные специи — что-нибудь вроде кардамона. И не помешал бы перец, пожалуй.


End file.
